


Accommodation

by SilentAcid



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Vane is a saint they do not deserve, does it count as PWP or is there too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAcid/pseuds/SilentAcid
Summary: Percival hoped for quiet, romantic vacation with his beloved one.Lancelot hoped for some steamy moments on the beach.They end up with a compromise.





	Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank summer Lancelot's pants, almost falling off his (lack of) ass, for the inspiration

With the crisis in Miyasato resolved and their respective tasks fulfilled, the three knights decided to stay on the Tono Island for a little longer for a brief vacation—they wanted to ask Siegfried to join them, but by the time they settled on the idea the man was already nowhere to be found, unsurprisingly.

They still spent most of the time with the crew as they stayed behind too, though with Captain still helping out at Miyasato they mostly ended up chaperoning Lyria around the island whenever she wanted to wander around—overall, one could expect it to be a calm and uneventful vacation.

Except Lancelot turned absolutely unbearable really, really quickly.

Not that normally he was much better, at least in Percival’s opinion, but most of the time he wasn’t nearly as obnoxious with his sexual urges, he would maybe throw an innuendo or two here and there but mostly he would keep it rather tasteful and would try to refrain from this sort of comments around others.

Now, Percival wouldn’t be exactly opposed to having some sensual and passionate private moment with his absolute gremlin of a boyfriend, in fact he would love that—but he’d simply appreciate if his partner’s cravings were expressed in a way more tactful than... whatever Lancelot was doing.

It was another of those afternoons when they ended up accompanying Lyria while Captain was busy at the sushi house and with not much left to see around the island, they decided to spend the day simply lounging on the beach—between lazing around, sunbathing and some harmless beach fun, they didn’t think Lancelot could get much worse than he already was at the point.

Sadly, they severely underestimated how he would react upon seeing his partner completely soaked.

Admittedly though, it wasn’t planned at all. Percival didn’t have any intention to get even close to water that day, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry in the current situation—but there was no way he could predict he would accidentally get caught in the crossfire of a water gun battle between the other three.

And so here he was, absolutely drenched, with all of his companions going awkwardly silent all of a sudden as he arose from his lounging chair, trying his best to not show his anger too much so as to not scare Lyria—she was already hiding behind Vane anyway, though she looked more guilty than scared.

He was only going to scold them briefly and ask them to move with their games a little further away from him, going easy on the two knights as well really only because they were looking after the girl still—but before he could even open his mouth to say something, he noticed Lancelot standing a bit further away.

The gun all but fell from his hands and he was blushing madly, his lips parted as his gaze wandered over Percival’s body slowly, lingering in the spots his wet shirt was sticking to his shoulders, chest or sides; he inhaled deeply and licked his lips impatiently as he looked over his partner’s legs and Percival could feel himself blush as well when he noticed his eyes fixated on the spot he definitely didn’t want him staring at in the public. 

“You look like one hell of a snack,” Lancelot blurted out before Percival could even react in any sort of way to his gaping—caught off guard, the redhead couldn’t even think of a proper answer before his boyfriend continued, a playful glint in his eyes as he smirked;

“I swear I could eat you out.”

Percival could feel his face turn a deeper shade of red and there was a shiver running down his spine when their eyes met briefly; he closed his eyes quickly and took a deep breath to compose himself—he really didn’t want to blow up here and even more he didn’t want to give in to Lancelot’s stupid teasing.

“I believe it should be ‘eat you _up_’,” he replied after a moment, still holding onto a sliver of hope that it was indeed a slip of the tongue—but Lancelot only laughed, cocking his head to the side and smiling smugly.

“Oh, I meant what I said, Percival.”

While the Lord of Flames used every last bit of self control he still had to not send his boyfriend flying in the general direction of the sea, Vane cleared his throat awkwardly and he turned to face Lyria.

“How about we leave them so they can settle this and we go to look for seashells?” he asked, grinning widely—in this very moment Percival really couldn’t be more glad to have him around.

“Oh, sure! It sounds fun!” Lyria chirped in response, though she still threw a worried look toward Percival; he shook his head and smiled at her reassuringly, making her ultimately brighten up as she turned back to Vane, already tugging at his arm in an attempt to drag him to the shore.

“We’ll catch you guys later!” the blond said quickly, waving at his friends briefly before he finally let himself get dragged away.

Percival sighed heavily as he watched the pair walk away and eventually he turned back to Lancelot—but before he could do anything more, the other man already slipped his arms around his waist, pressing their bodies closely together.

To be honest, he didn’t mind that at all. The seductive look Lancelot gave him as he leaned in to brush his lips over Percival’s had some charm in it too and for a brief moment he was almost ready to give into the moment and let himself get carried away…

...if only Lancelot didn’t talk.

“You can raw me right here if you want,” the brunet whispered, planting soft kisses over his lover’s cheek—but once the words left his mouth, Percival really wanted to do _anything_ but that.

“I am not doing that in the public,” he replied, leaning back and pushing the other man away gently; Lancelot whined quietly and pouted as he slipped out of his embrace but he tried to ignore it.

“Would it really be public if there’s no one else around…?” Lancelot asked and Percival could only roll his eyes in response.

“Someone can still come by at any moment, you moron.”

“We could go somewhere more private then.”

“I’m not in the mood right now.”

That finally made the pout disappear from the knight’s face, quickly replaced with a worried frown as he stepped closer to the other man, this time gently taking a hold of his hand.

“Is something bothering you?” he asked, reaching up to caress Percival’s cheek tenderly and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “You know you can tell me if that’s the case…”

“I know,” he replied quickly and soon he frowned too—he wanted to tell him, he really did, but he simply… wasn’t sure how to bring it up without coming off as too harsh or too judging.

“You don’t have to worry about keeping up appearances now, you know…” Lancelot continued, giving him a gentle reassuring smile. “Right now we’re not a captain of a knight order and a prince on a journey to build his own kingdom… we’re just a pair of boyfriends on vacation.”

Percival couldn’t help but smile too. He really could be so sweet if he tried.

“That’s not the issue, I promise,” he assured him, bringing their linked hands to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to Lancelot’s knuckles; as he gave him a loving look, the knight’s face softened even more.

It didn’t last for too long though, soon enough the brunet smiled awkwardly instead and laughed somewhat bitterly.

“I pissed you off, didn’t I?”

Percival only sighed at that; he was hoping he could avoid this but he saw no reason to lie when he was being asked so directly.

“A little, yes,” he admitted and Lancelot only nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“I'm so sorry.”

The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful—Lancelot suddenly seemed like he was avoiding Percival and the man couldn’t help but feel guilty for having admitted he was annoyed with him. He realized he should’ve explained himself properly at the time and he was starting to get worried it was too late to fix that.

As displeased as he was with Lancelot’s behaviour before, the last thing he wanted was to ruin things between them now.

He hoped they could walk Lyria back together and he could try to talk to him on their way back but Lancelot insisted on going alone—and so he was stuck with Vane now as they headed back to the inn they were staying at. 

As per usual, it was oddly quiet without Lancelot between them to get the conversation going, but somehow it felt even more awkward—and as soon as Vane broke the silence, Percival understood why.

“You, uh…” the blond started and immediately paused again, clearing his throat before continuing. “You two didn’t… you know…?”

Percival almost choked on his own spit when he processed what Vane meant.

“N-no, we. We didn’t,” he admitted, unsure of why he was even answering this sort of question in the first place—he didn’t want to question it, though, there was already too many thoughts clouding in his mind anyway.

“I had a feeling…” Vane replied with a sigh. “He was unusually uneasy today.” 

Percival frowned upon hearing that. He wasn’t particularly keen on the idea of confiding in Vane—but at the same time it worried him too much to really care at the moment. And he was Lancelot’s best friend, so it was possible he could be able to help. 

It wouldn’t hurt, he supposed.

“I… he asked if he annoyed me.”

“Oh,” Vane blurted out in response. “That. That definitely explains it, yeah.”

There was a brief awkward moment of silence before the blond spoke up again.

“You know, if you don’t want to you should just tell h—”

“That’s not what the problem is,” Percival interrupted him almost immediately, almost hissing.

“Then…” Vane tried again, this time more cautiously—Percival couldn’t blame him at all. “What _is_ the problem, Percy?”

The redhead frowned, looking away from the other man now. The thought of admitting it to Vane out of all the people felt so… stupid, and while he wasn’t going to back out now, it was still hard to get past the wall of embarrassment.

“I just…” he mumbled, taking a deep breath. “I don’t like when he suggests it in such a vulgar way.”

As much as he expected Vane to laugh at that, he didn’t—and when Percival turned back to look at him, the blond gave him a sympathetic smile and reached out to pat his shoulder gently.

“You still should tell him, you know,” he said and Percival had to force himself not to pout.

“I know, I’m just…” He sighed heavily. “I’m worried I messed things up.”

This time Vane did laugh. 

“If I know him, he’s out there thinking the same thing,” he explained. “You can easily work this out, just don't leave it hanging for too long.”

Percival finally smiled, even if just barely. Vane was right, he supposed, from the beginning he should’ve just talked to Lancelot instead of jumping to conclusions—he really couldn’t believe he needed that fact spelled out to him to fully process it, he could be so stupid sometimes.

“And you know,” the younger man spoke up again, crossing his arms behind his head. “If you don't like the way he suggests it, you could just do it first.”

The redhead paused for a second, he blinked a few times and soon he smirked, clearly pleased with the idea—he had no idea why he didn’t think about that so far but it was indeed… a perfect solution to the issue.

“I could,” he confirmed, turning to Vane again and raising an eyebrow. “Do you think you can find someplace to stay the night?”

Vane laughed again.

“Yeah, I’ll figure something out. You two have fun.”

He waited for Lancelot to come back in front of the inn—while he did ask of Vane to free up their room for the night, he had some other plans before they would move there and he couldn’t see any reason to delay it any further by making Lancelot come to their room first.

When the knight showed up finally Percival noticed he seemed weirdly startled as he approached—it was only then that he realized he must’ve looked really impatient; he sighed softly and tried to smile instead, moving to meet the other man.

“Did you… wait for me?” Lancelot asked cautiously and Percival confirmed with a nod. 

“I couldn’t wait to see you again,” he whispered, taking the other’s hand in his and bringing it up so he could kiss it gently—Lancelot looked so confused but he couldn’t blame him.

“Come with me,” Percival added, and not waiting for a response he just tugged Lancelot along, leading him down to the beach.

“Percival… what’s going on?” 

Lancelot sounded so insecure all of a sudden and Percival started worrying now that perhaps he was trying to move too fast now, in turn.

He stopped for the moment and turned to face his partner, reaching up to brush hair off his face, tucking several strands behind his ear—he knew it would spring back out rather quickly, but he liked to do it regardless.

And he knew Lancelot liked it too.

“I just realized it would be nice if we could spend some time together… just the two of us,” he explained and Lancelot frowned.

“I thought you were mad at me…?”

The redhead smiled apologetically at that.

“I was just annoyed with the way you talked.”

As he said that, Lancelot’s face brightened up instantly and he couldn’t be more obvious how much he needed some sort of reassurance—and Percival was glad that he could provide it, even if a little late.

“I’m… sorry for that,” the brunet mumbled but Percival only shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Just… try not to talk to me like this next time.”

“I’ll do my best!” Lancelot replied, finally smiling widely and Percival couldn’t help but smile too, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“That’s good enough for me,” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend one more time before he finally leaned back, tugging at the other’s hand gently. “Now come on. I got something waiting for us.”

This time Lancelot let himself be led along without any questions, so they made it back to the beach relatively quickly. The spot Percival prepared for them was nothing special really, he just grabbed two lounge chairs and a small table, leaving behind a candle and wine to cool down—but still as they approached he heard an amused chuckle from Lancelot.

“It’s always wine and candles with you,” he pointed out, letting himself fall on one of the chairs while Percival went to light the candle and retrieve the bottle.

“You deserve no less,” Percival said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he poured wine into two glasses before handing one to his partner.

“That doesn’t mean you have to do this every time…”

Percival only smiled as he heard that, soon moving to lean over the other man, bringing their faces dangerously close as he hovered above him—it was so satisfying to see Lancelot’s face flush bright red in an instant, regardless of the daring look he was giving him. 

“I want to do this, though,” he whispered, leaning back a little as he clinked their glasses together, earning a disappointed pout from his other half when he moved to sit on the edge of his chair.

For a moment they just sat like this, in complete silence, sipping wine as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes—or well, Percival did at least, Lancelot gave up on the wine after a sip or two and now just absently played with his glass.

Only when Percival moved his free hand to brush it over Lancelot’s thigh teasingly did the latter break the silence, letting out a shaky gasp as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Percival simply smirked at the sight and got up again, taking the glass from Lancelot and setting it back on the table together with his.

This time, when he leaned over the brunet he did kiss him—and the knight returned the kiss in a heartbeat, instantly slipping his arms around Percival’s neck and his fingers into his hair, dragging him as close to himself as it was possible at the moment.

It was pointless to drag it on for any longer, Percival decided as he deepened the kiss and ever so carefully he shifted slightly so that now he was effectively straddling Lancelot’s lap—the smaller man made a small, approving noise, which he took as an invitation to continue.

While they rubbed their tongues together sensually, the redhead gently removed his partner’s arms from around himself, but only so he could slide his hoodie off his shoulders—Lancelot trembled as he felt the chilly night air on his skin and he broke the kiss with another gasp.

“I thought you didn’t want to do it in public,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders once more and brushing his lips over his cheek instead, slowly moving down until he reached his neck.

“It’s not public if no one comes here, right?” Percival replied, letting out a low grunt when he felt Lancelot kissing and nipping gently at his neck.

“And…” he continued, leaning down as well so he could shower the other’s shoulder with kisses, his hands slowly caressing the man’s sides. “...I figured it could be nice, to have you under the stars like this.”

“You’re such a sap,” Lancelot laughed, combing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair; it seemed he was really persistent on messing it up—as per usual. “The chair ruins the romantic part a little, though.”

“Maybe a little,” Percival huffed, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and slowly sliding his fingers down his spine. “But it’s a small price to pay for not having to deal with you complaining about having sand...everywhere.”

Lancelot let out a shaky laugh hearing that but he didn’t say anything, so Percival knew he did in fact hit the nail on the head—but he didn’t get to focus on the thought for too long, as soon Lancelot pulled at his hair, pulling him away from himself only to forcefully lock their lips in another kiss a second later.

He was still forgetting sometimes how needy his boyfriend could be.

As they kissed, Lancelot let himself sink down on the lounging chair, dragging Percival with him; the redhead took the chance to slip his hands to the other's stomach, fingers brushing against his abs teasingly and wandering upwards to his chest, slowly tracing the edges of his scars.

It was then that Lancelot finally moaned for the first time, although it was quickly drowned in their kiss.

After a brief moment he moved his arms too, scratching over the back of Percival’s neck and down his back, earning a low groan from him—and just a second later the brunet was tugging at his shirt impatiently, whining quietly.

Percival couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

He pulled back, making Lancelot whine even more as he broke the kiss—but he stopped as soon as he saw the other straightening up and removing his shirt before tossing it somewhere aside, presumably onto the other chair but at the moment he couldn’t really bring himself to care where exactly it dropped.

The redhead leaned in once more, gently pressing his lips against the other’s while his hands resumed caressing his chest; he continued to plant kisses over his lover’s cheek, gradually moving towards his neck—in the meanwhile he started teasing his nipples as well, his fingers slowly rubbing in circles over them.

Lancelot was already all but trembling under his touch but his hands still moved over the other’s back and sides, although now more frantically; eventually he reached the edge of Percival’s trunks, fingers trailing slowly along the hem as his hand moved to the front and soon enough he started fumbling with the buckle on one of his belts. 

Percival leaned back feeling that and he gave the other man an amused look.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he asked quietly, dragging his hands down his boyfriend’s sides—Lancelot inhaled deeply and his body shook slightly

“_I thought that was obvious._”

Percival didn’t reply further, he only chuckled and leaned close to his partner once more; he kissed his neck one more time before he started moving lower, slowly kissing down his chest until he reached his stomach—and from there, too, he kept moving downwards.

Lancelot’s breath hitched as Percival trailed kisses down his body and he rocked his hips slightly when he felt the other man move his hands to unbuckle his belt; he was already holding his breath when his lover’s fingers opened the zipper of his shorts—but then Percival stopped, looking up at him curiously.

“Actually, didn’t you say you wanted to eat me out earlier?”

The brunet only pouted at him.

“You were mean to me, so you do that now,” he mumbled, turning his head away—he was still looking at the other with the corner of his eye however, and Percival could only smile at how absolutely adorable he looked.

“If that’s what you want,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lancelot’s hip before he straightened up and leaned over the smaller man again, kissing his lips gently. “Could you turn around then?”

Lancelot’s face flushed deep red, but the way he smirked made it clear he was more than pleased Percival took the comment seriously—and as if it wasn’t obvious enough already, he nodded in approval before shifting a little so he could turn around.

As Lancelot knelt down before him and leaned forward, resting his cheek against the back of the chair, Percival already palmed his ass, making the man gasp loudly first—but as he continued, the gasps quickly turned into moans.

He pulled his trunks down, fingers quickly slipping between Lancelot’s buttcheeks and he rubbed over his entrance teasingly, making the man tremble instantly as his moans turned louder and much more shameless—much as he enjoyed his lover’s reactions however, Percival stopped soon enough, so that he could lean in and dive his tongue inside of the other instead. 

Lancelot let out a long, shaky moan as he felt his partner’s tongue penetrate him and he grasped tightly onto the edges of the chair; if it wasn’t for Percival holding his hips in place he would be most definitely shaking now.

Gasps and moans filled the air as the redhead continued to suck and lick on his lover’s flesh, slipping his tongue in and out of his hole leisurely; Lancelot was ready to lose himself in the sensations entirely—and it was then that Percival pulled back.

The knight didn’t get enough time to even turn around to look at his boyfriend, though, as his tongue and mouth were quickly replaced by his fingers; Lancelot all but screamed as one of the digits entered him suddenly—it was actually lubricated, he noted as it moved inside of him and he wanted to laugh admittedly, of course Percival would make sure to bring lube.

He leaned further down, sticking his ass in the air and he started rocking his hips against his lover’s finger, trying to match the pace of his thrusts while Percival gradually added more fingers, slowly easing Lancelot for what was to come soon.

They kept at it for a while—longer than Lancelot would like to, admittedly, but he didn’t say anything, he knew Percival liked to be really thorough with fingering and he couldn’t see a reason why should he complain when it felt just _so good_.

After a moment though, Percival did remove his fingers, caressing his boyfriend’s butt for a while longer before taking his hands away entirely—this time Lancelot was ready to raise a complaint but when he turned around and saw the other removing his shorts, he realized there was no need for it.

Percival returned to him soon enough, briefly teasing the skin on his lower back with his fingertips before slowly moving his hand back; he reached his hair eventually and gave it a quick ruffle, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the brunet’s shoulder.

“Turn around,” he whispered. “I want to see you when I take you.”

“Of course you do,” Lancelot mumbled in response, rolling his eyes playfully—he didn’t actually mind it though, this soft side of his was one of the main reasons why he adored Percival so dearly after all. 

He turned back and shuffled around a little, leaning back in the chair to make himself comfortable while Percival pushed his legs apart and positioning himself between them before pulling Lancelot’s hips up a little.

He lubed himself up quickly and applied more of the lubricant to his lover’s hole as well before leaning closer to the other as he pressed the head of his cock against his entrance; the brunet wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and their lips locked in a gentle kiss as Percival slowly pushed in. 

A broken moan slipped past Lancelot’s lips, drowning in the kiss immediately; his hold around the other man tightened and he scratched over his back involuntarily—harder than he imagined he could, apparently, because Percival hissed in pain, breaking the kiss.

“It’s okay,” he whispered instantly though, and he kissed the knight’s cheek instead now, then pressing more kisses to his jaw, neck and shoulder.

He didn’t move at first, giving Lancelot a moment to ease into the feeling—he always did, even though he knew he didn’t really need to anymore, they’ve been sexually active for a long time now already.

And when he finally did move it was slow at first, the first few thrusts felt almost careful, as if he was scared of going too hard or too fast on Lancelot too soon, or if he was worried it would be too sudden for him—and as far as Lancelot knew him, that very much could be the case.

The knight pulled at his partner’s hair, dragging him away from himself so he could kiss him, like he did before—except this time it was even more forceful, almost demanding and he started rocking his hips slowly, as if trying to show him that it’s okay, he’s ready to take whatever Percival was going to give to him.

Only then did the pace of Percival’s thrust pick up, they became more steady and more forceful too and with each and every one of them Lancelot could feel a new wave of heat flooding his body, soon enough he had to break the kiss to gasp for air.

Percival’s attention was turned back to the other’s neck instantly, he kissed and sucked at the flesh and eventually he allowed himself for a gentle bite as well—Lancelot squirmed and he screamed, fingers twisting in his lover’s hair as he moaned his name.

Soon enough their hips found one rhythm and they both lost themselves in the moment easily, drowning in the sound of their names called out repeatedly as Percival continued to shower Lancelot’s neck and shoulders with kisses while stroking his cock in sync with the way their hips moved and Lancelot scratched his back and pulled his hair.

It didn’t last long—they’ve been together for long enough to know all too well how and where to touch to push the other close to the edge quickly and efficiently; before long their moves became more frantic and their voices hitched even further as they both neared the climax.

They came together, Lancelot screaming Percival’s name and Percival burying his face in Lancelot’s shoulder, moaning his name quietly and whispering that he loves him afterwards.

Moments later they were laying in one of the lounging chairs, huddled together in a way that wasn’t maybe the most comfortable but they couldn’t bring themselves to care now—they didn’t bother to get dressed either, it was warm enough anyway and it really didn’t seem like anyone was planning to come by. 

All that mattered now was the two of them, cuddled under the stars, with Lancelot’s head rested upon Percival’s shoulder and Percival playing with his hair absently.

“Think you can go one more round..?” Lancelot asked finally, after a long moment of silence—and Percival only laughed.

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” he replied, kissing the other’s head gently before he continued. “I’d love to, but maybe let’s head back to the inn first.”

“But—” the knight wanted to protest but Percival interrupted him.

“I asked Vane to stay somewhere else tonight. It will be just the two of us.”

Lancelot shifted slightly, raising his head so he could give the other man an amused look. 

“You really do plan everything, don’t you?”

“I tend to,” the redhead agreed and he smiled softly. “Maybe you should take it upon yourself to teach me how to be more spontaneous.”

Lancelot’s lips curved in a mischievous smirk as he heard that.

“I think I might just do that,” he whispered, leaning closer to his partner and brushing their lips together briefly. “And we should start right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
